List of Kids Shows (Thevideotour1's version)
If you notice one thing, here are some kids shows that the custom Nickelodeon fans watch at home. Because of this, all episodes from each season were taped by them who have gone to the lengths of recording all twice while they on the air. By the time they started watching, the episodes aired on their original airdates. List of Kids Shows *All That (April 16, 1994-October 22, 2005) *Allegra's Window (October 24, 1994- May 1, 1996) *Alvin and the Chipmunks (original television series) (September 17, 1983-December 1, 1990) *Angelina Ballerina (original television series) (May 4, 2002-September 5, 2006) *Angelina Ballerina (revival television series): The Next Steps (September 5, 2009-November 13, 2010) *Angelina Ballerina (another revival television series) (May 6, 2019-present) *Are You Afraid of the Dark? (October 31, 1990-June 11, 2000) *Arthur (October 7, 1996-present) (the custom Nickelodeon fans love the early version of all episodes from the first season of that show because they taped them on their original airdates) *Barney & the Backyard Gang (April 26, 1988-April 3, 1992) *Barney & Friends (April 6, 1992-present) (Kenny Szeto and the custom Nickelodeon fans love all episodes from the first 3 seasons of that show) *Bear in the Big Blue House (original television series) (October 20, 1997-April 28, 2006) *Bear in the Big Blue House (revival television series) () *Bill Nye the Science Guy (September 10, 1993-June 20, 1998) *Bob the Builder (original television series) (November 28, 1998-September 28, 2004) *Bob the Builder - Project: Build It () *Bob the Builder - On Site () *Bob the Builder - Ready, Steady, Build! () *Bob the Builder (revival television series) (September 1, 2015-present) *Blue's Clues (September 8, 1996-August 6, 2006) (Kenny Szeto and the custom Nickelodeon fans love that show) *Blue's Clues & You (November 2019-present) *Blue's Room (August 2, 2004-March 29, 2007) *Caillou (September 15, 1997-October 3, 2010) *Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood (September 3, 2012-present) *Dora the Explorer (August 14, 2000-2016) *Dora & Friends: Into the City (August 18, 2014-February 5, 2017) *Fifi and the Flowertots (original television series) () *Fifi and the Flowertots (revival television series) (May 4, 2020-present) *Fraggle Rock (original television series) () *Fraggle Rock (revival television series) (January 13, 2020-present) *Ghostwriter (October 4, 1992-February 12, 1995) *Goosebumps (October 27, 1995-November 16, 1998) *Gullah Gullah Island (July 6, 1994-January 9, 1998) *Go, Diego, Go! (September 6, 2005-May 13, 2011) *Groundling Marsh (October 1, 1995-November 28, 1997) *Kipper (original television series) (September 5, 1997-December 21, 2000) *Kipper (revival television series) (September 9, 2019-present) *Lamb Chop's Play-Along! (January 13, 1992-September 22, 1995) *Little Bear (November 6, 1995-November 7, 2003) *Max and Ruby (May 3, 2002-present) *Ni Hao, Kai-Lan! (November 5, 2007-November 4, 2011) *Pappyland (May 25, 1993-August 22, 1997) *Pigasso's Place (1994) *Pingu (original television series) (March 7, 1990-March 3, 2006) *Pingu (revival television series) (November 2, 2020-present) *Reading Rainbow (June 6, 1983-November 10, 2006) *Rugrats (August 11, 1991-August 1, 2004) (Kenny Szeto and the custom Nickelodeon fans love that show) *Sagwa, the Chinese Siamese Cat (original television series) (September 3, 2001-October 5, 2002) *Sagwa, the Chinese Siamese Cat (revival television series) () *Sesame Street (November 10, 1969-present) *Shining Time Station (January 29, 1989-November 20, 1995) *SpongeBob SquarePants (May 1, 1999-present) *Teletubbies (original television series) (March 31, 1997-February 16, 2001) *Teletubbies (revival television series) (November 9, 2015-present) *The Adventures of Pete & Pete (February 9, 1991-December 28, 1996) *The Kidsongs TV Show (original television series) (September 19, 1987-March 12, 1988) *The Kidsongs Television Show (revival television series) (April 4, 1994 - November 8, 1998) *The Magic School Bus (original television series) (September 10, 1994-December 6, 1997) *The Puzzle Place (January 16, 1995-December 4, 1998) *Thomas & Friends (October 9, 1984-present) *Wimzie's House (September 4, 1995-August 31, 1996) *Wishbone (October 9, 1995-December 4, 1997) *Zoom (original television series) (January 9, 1972-February 10, 1978) *Zoom (revival television series) (January 4, 1999-May 6, 2005) (the custom Nickelodeon fans love all episodes from the first 2 seasons of that show because they taped them on their original airdates)